


Smell that Dairy Air

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Extended Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell that Dairy Air

**Author's Note:**

> For day_by_drabble's prompt: fresh.

The first thing Goran Beviin did when their perimeters were secured was pull off his bucket. "Ahh -- smell that fresh air."

Dinua also doffed her helmet. She wrinkled her nose. "You got a thing for nerf osik, buir?"

Fett, who kept his helmet on as usual, said nothing. Beviin had no doubt that inside that helmet, his air was filtered to sterility.

And then Medrit came around the corner. He slung down the bale of hay he'd been carrying over one shoulder, and ran over to crush Beviin in his embrace.

He smelled like hard work, honest sweat, and home.


End file.
